


More than Pack

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bite Marks Special, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, actual conversation about feelings, casually adding lore to the universe because i can, minor descriptions of wounds and blood, stone isnt great at feelings but he sure is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Smith gets injured, Stone takes care of him, and Jan is moral support.
Relationships: Erasmus Smith/Jan Stilinski/Stone
Comments: 38
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkly_skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_skies/gifts).



> I am not immune to werewolf boyfriends. This just. I needed to write something for them.
> 
> Huge shout out to the lovely flyky. This fic would not exist without her. Thank you friend <3

“Smith’s back.”

Stone looked up from where he was curled up on the sofa, smiling at Jan’s excitement, before turning back to his book.

He sensed the change in the air before Jan spoke again, “Something’s wrong.”

Stone was on his feet right next to Jan by the time Smith pushed open the door. Before either of them could say anything he swayed on his feet and Jan barely caught him before he hit the floor. 

Jan looked between Smith and Stone, panic just starting to kick in which Stone could  _ not _ handle at the same time as an injured Smith. He had to take control of the moment. “Get him to the sofa.” 

Jan’s expression instantly changed, to a … well not relaxed but, orders were something he could handle. He nodded, and carefully brought Smith over while Stone grabbed his kit bag. Luckily only a hand on Jan’s shoulder got him to back away, but he unfortunately didn’t go far, and sort of hovered not far behind him. Stone closed his eyes for a moment (sure that Jan couldn’t see), took a deep breath, and started to look over Smith’s wounds. 

It was… Not great. Definitely another wolfpack, though the scent that Stone could just pick out underneath the blood, was an unfamiliar one. With the placement of some of the gashes, and bite marks, it looked like much of the damage had been done to him in wolf form. How he had managed to change back was honestly impressive, it was difficult to believe he had had the energy, and wherewithal for it. 

Smith whined as Stone started to clean the wounds. Which was when another layer as to why Stone was feeling entirely off: Smith was  _ quiet _ . Even when wounded previously, he would keep up a constant stream of babbling nonsense, not to mention extremely loud complaining, no matter how serious the damage actually was. But right now? His jaw was clenched in pain, and he hadn’t said a single word since he fell through the door, only the occasional whine or whimper. 

Stone had to squash down the rising panic in his own chest as this thought bubbled up. He couldn’t help Smith if he let that happen. So he took his worry, and fear and shoved it in a box to think about later. After Smith was stable.

The other thing that absolutely wasn’t helping anything was Jan pacing just behind him. Stone understood, he  _ really _ did, unable to do anything either to help Smith or to go after (and rip to shreds) whoever did this to him, but good  _ christ _ it was difficult to focus with the constant: thump thump thump, scrape, thump thump thump, scrape. Before he realized what he was doing, Stone growled deep in his chest and snapped, “ _ Sit, or leave _ .”

Jan whined softly in apology, before crouching down behind the arm of the sofa, resting his hands on either side of Smith’s head. 

Smith lifted his arm and weakly patted one of Jan’s hands, “‘salright, Jan, I’ll be fine, not as bad as it looks. Jus’ let Stone work.”

Stone grit his teeth to keep from saying anything. Of course,  _ of course _ , the first words they hear out of Smith’s mouth were to attempt to fix the tension between him and Jan. Smith gasped as Stone started to stitch up a particularly nasty gash along his side. 

_ Shit, shit, shit.  _

Smith’s eyes were fluttering, breath coming quicker. Stone rapidly smacked the side of Smith’s neck and cheek, leaving smeared, bloody handprints, “Hey, Smith, Smith,  _ Erasmus _ , hey I need you to stay with me.”

He blinked his eyes open and nodded as Jan started to gently run his thumbs along Smith’s temples, and whispered words of encouragement and positivity. Stone was glad for it, and attempted to give Jan a reassuring smile, but found he couldn’t manage it, so just nodded instead. Luckily Jan could read him well enough to understand. 

With Smith and Jan focused on each other, Stone could finish up what he needed to. Werewolves  _ did _ heal faster than humans, but they still needed time, and they bled just like any other creature. 

Eventually Stone had done as much as he’d be able to, the rest was up to Smith. Jan gently scooped up the now half unconscious Smith, and brought him to their large bed, and placed him gently in the center before shifting to his wolf form to leap up, and curl next to him, pressed against his side, keeping him warm. 

Stone couldn’t bring himself to lay down, so instead he went to grab his book, and pulled his chair close to the bedside to keep vigil, just in case anything went wrong, he’d be able to help. He quickly sent off a text to Winter, giving him an update on what happened to Smith, and then immediately turned off his phone. He loved Winter, he was their Alpha, but he would also press for information he didn’t have and with Smith layed out, both sweating and shivering, not to mention mostly unconscious, Stone just… did not have the energy to deal with that. He would send an update when he got one. For now, he sat in his chair, pulled his legs up under him, unopened book in his lap, and kept watch. 

*

Smith slipped in and out of consciousness, which was something he was grateful for. He was in entirely too much pain to be conscious the whole time. The problem with healing faster than humans, was that your flesh knit itself together faster, which just intensified the pain ten fold. And as much as Smith didn’t like to admit it, he also wasn’t ashamed to say he got his ass absolutely handed to him. To be fair it was a completely unfair fight, but he’d get back to that later. Currently, as his eyes flickered open, he was confronted with a very soft, and worried looking Stone. 

Smith attempted to sit up, but both Jan, and Stone stopped him. Jan with his muzzle over his forearm, and Stone with a gentle yet firm touch to his shoulder, neatly avoiding the particularly nasty slash he had gotten there.

“Don’t.”

Smith immediately leaned back at Stone’s command. He attempted a lopsided smile, but pretty sure it came out as a grimace, “Yeah.. yeah, I think you’re right on that one.”

“I know I’m right. If you’re awake and want to talk? Fine, but you aren’t moving from that spot.”

Smith lay there, seeing the worry and exhaustion in Stone's eyes, and realized just how important they've become to each other, the three of them. More than just pack-love, something impossibly more intense, and different than that. It wasn't until Stone spoke again had Smith realized he had been staring. 

"Are you gonna spill, or what?" This time Smith did smile, however briefly, Stone's bedside manner was the same as ever, but all it did was highlight just how much he cared.

Smith started his story, telling them how he stumbled upon a young, travelling pack, looking for unused territory to claim as their own. How Smith got too close, how they were more aggressive than he had expected, and they gave chase. He glossed over how they ganged up on him, attempting to tear him to shreds, and how he just barely managed to escape. How he shifted back to human form because the thing that most werewolves tended to forget, was that in their human form, they smell different. But not only that, it never even crossed their minds that one would even  _ want _ to shift back to their human form because they were so much more vulnerable. Smith knew this, and used it to his advantage. 

And even though the offending pack  _ would _ have been able to smell the blood, the human scent mixed in would throw them off enough that he had been able to give them the slip, and limp home. Because they were looking for unused territory, he was sure they wouldn't come so deep into their own to come looking for him.

Smith attempted to end the story on a light note, "Well, suffice to say, my good looks weren't enough to help me out of that one." By the serious expression on Stone's face, and the way Jan nuzzled closer, Smith could tell his attempt fell flat.

Stone leaned in, and gently cupped Smith's cheek, "You didn't have to investigate on your own. You don't need to try, and fix everything  _ single _ thing on your own. We're here to help, yeah? We're... we're  _ pack _ ." Smith could tell Stone wanted to say something else, something  _ more _ , but those words were always difficult for him. After he left, trying to find his way on his own, failing, and forced to come back, feeling like he had betrayed them. It was difficult for Stone to admit those strong feelings and ties. Smith was okay with that, he knew Stone well enough, he  _ understood _ , and didn't need the words said out loud, not like Jan preferred.

Smith took hold of Stone's hand, and gently pulled him towards the bed, which he attempted to resist. "No. I need to stay awake." Smith heard the silent 'to make sure you're okay' and maybe it was just the pain, but he could feel himself get teary. 

He gave another gentle tug. "You don't need to sleep, but please, stay with us?" 

Smith watched Stone's resolve crumble before his eyes. "Fine, but you're sleeping."

“Don’t think I could keep my eyes open much longer if I tried.” 

Stone pursed his lips in doubt, quickly pulled out his phone, turned it on, sent a message, and turned it back off again. Sending an update to Winter if Smith had to guess. Smith felt a little guilty for having passed out before letting them know that the pack wasn’t likely in danger, but he also recognized there really wasn’t much he could have done about that.

All of those thoughts left his head as Stone very carefully got into bed. Smith immediately relaxed as Stone arranged them in a way that didn’t aggravate his wounds, but was also comfortable for the both of them. Jan waited until they were done before he also rearranged so he was pressed against Smith’s entire side, muzzle resting along his middle, a soothing presence that never failed to comfort him. Smith buried his hand into the thick ruff of fur of his neck, feeling Jan finally relax next to him, now that it was obvious Smith would pull through.  
  
Smith sighed as Stone gently brushed his thumb against his neck. He may still be in a decent amount of pain, and certainly wasn’t going to be moving again anytime soon. But with Stone and Jan curled around him? It certainly made it  _ a lot  _ more tolerable. 


	2. Delayed Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone has a delayed reaction to Smith's injury.

Stone looked down at the (finally) peacefully sleeping Smith, and breathed a sigh of relief. He still seemed to be running a bit of a fever, but his wounds were particularly nasty; the added aggravation of shifting back into his human form didn’t help either, so the fever wasn’t completely unexpected. He brushed his thumb against Smith’s temple one more time before gently extricating himself. Luckily Jan nuzzled in closer at the small movement, and Smith immediately attached himself. Jan in his wolf form was both extremely comforting, and cuddly, so Stone was able to get out from under them without too much of a fuss. 

He went into the adjoining room planning on cleaning up at least some of the mess they had left behind earlier. Stone went to pick up his kit bag when he noticed his hand was shaking. When he saw a drop of water hit the floor, he reached up to his face to feel his cheeks were wet. He sat down heavily onto the edge of the sofa, where Smith had been only hours? a day previous? bleeding out, right in front of him. He could have died, he  _ almost _ had. Stone could have lost him, and he never would have been able to forgive himself.

Stone hadn’t felt this strongly about anyone in quite some time, not since he left, since he attempted to create a pack on his own. He had failed, and it had been all his fault. Now here he was at it again, letting himself get close to not only one person but  _ two _ . And he almost failed  _ again _ . He couldn’t lose Smith, not his Erasmus. He couldn’t even fucking use his words to tell him how he felt, to tell him just how much he cared about him and Jan, but somehow Erasmus still understood, and Stone couldn’t quite believe it. 

Stone sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep as quiet as he could, but he felt like he wasn’t getting any air in his lungs. 

“Stone? You alright?”

He looked up at Smith’s voice, and thought for a moment that maybe he could try and deny it, to take all these too large, too intense feelings, and shove them back down so he could ignore it all again. But he found, with Smith looking down at him from where he was, leaning against the door frame with such worry and care, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Stone, yet again, didn’t have words, so he just shook his head instead. 

Smith limped his way over, Stone was pleased to notice it wasn’t as pronounced as before: he was healing well. But rather than that helping, it just sent a fresh wave of sobs through him. Smith sat next to him, and wrapped his arm around Stone’s shoulders, pulling him close. Stone went easily, tucking his face against Smith’s chest. He attempted to be gentle, still very aware of Smith’s wounds, but he just pulled Stone closer, and he didn’t have the strength to resist, Smith’s arms a comforting weight around him. 

Smith soon started to run his hand in long strokes down Stone’s spine, and began a stream of words; a mix of comfort, reassurance, and guided breathing. 

“Just breathe with me, there we go, nice deep even breaths. Good, you’re doing so good, just keep breathing, just like that.” 

Eventually, after many minutes of Smith’s gentle voice, and touch, Stone was able to get his breathing under control enough to speak. His voice was rough and raw, but still intelligible, “What - what, are you doing out of bed?”

Smith huffed a small laugh, “Had to use the toilet, thought I heard something; figured I’d investigate.” Smith paused for a moment as he continued to run his hand down Smith’s back, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stone straight up ignored the second question, “You shouldn’t be up, and walking around, you’re gonna pull your stitches before they heal.”

Smith paused in his petting and squeezed Stone’s upper arm with his other hand, “That’s not what I asked, but if that’s your answer…”

Stone closed his eyes, and took a shaky breath, even though his face was still tucked into Smith’s chest, he couldn’t look at him while he admitted his own faults and feelings. “I… I think it’s a delayed reaction to you getting hurt. You have been before, but - but not like this.  _ Christ _ , Erasmus you could have  _ died _ , and it would have been  _ my fault _ .” A few more tears slipped from beneath his eyelids, “I can’t lose you, not after everything I’ve lost already.”

Smith cupped Stone’s cheek, but didn’t force him to face him, just gently wiped away the tears with his thumb, “First off: not your fault, in fact, in  _ no way _ your fault. I got caught by a pack of unfriendlies, who were extremely aggressive and more willing to fight than to talk. It’s  _ their _ fault, and perhaps just a touch of my own for investigating without backup. Second of all: you didn’t lose me, I’m right here, I’m okay, and it’s all thanks to you. You healed me, I wouldn’t be here talking with you if it wasn’t for you. So.. thank you.”

Stone couldn’t even begin to express what Smith’s forthright words meant to him. He so often had to talk around his point when dealing with problems, to ease into them as to not overstep or hurt anyone’s feelings, or hide partial truths, to the point where sometimes speaking his mind became difficult. So for him to just tell him that, straight out, hit Stone right in his chest. Nevermind the sheer relief at the physical reminder that Smith was alive and healing, that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

They both looked at a thump on the floor in the doorway only to see Jan - still in wolf form - staring at them with an expression that managed to be disappointed, offended, pleading, and worried all at the same time. (It really was all in the eyebrows, and Jan’s were particularly expressive.) Stone detangled one of his arms, and held it out to Jan, who accepted the invitation without hesitation. He leapt up onto the sofa next to Stone and proceeded to lay out across them, most of his weight on Stone knowing that both: a, Smith was still injured and he wouldn’t want to risk hurting him further, and b, Jan knew his weight on top of Stone was always a comforting thing; grounding him, warming him in a way that was more than just body heat.  
  
Stone knew they should move, should get Smith back into bed, but they had maneuvered themselves so they were all tangled together, and honestly Smith was likely as comfortable as he was going to get. Stone took a deep breath before placing one hand over Smith’s heart - feeling his heartbeat, reminding himself that was  _ okay _ , that he was there and  _ alive _ \- and the other he placed next to Smith’s, tangled in the fur along Jan’s shoulders. Stone felt his eyes closing, and actually allowed them to do so, finally allowing himself to rest knowing he’d done all he could, and things might just be alright. 


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The offending pack comes looking for Smith, but Stone, Jan and the rest of the pack have something to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. One more chapter I apparently needed to do. This fic is probably done here, but if I end up writing more it'll become a series rather than more chapters. Again, huge shout out to flyky for the inspo for these three whom I love dearly.

Stone was startled awake by Jan’s subvocal growl a moment before the door to their room slammed open.

“I thought you said it was safe.”

Jan gracefully slipped off the sofa shifting back to his human form as soon as he realized it was Winter - plus a few others on his heels - but amazingly enough didn’t move out of the way; standing between them, a small act of defiance Stone hadn’t realized Jan had in him. Not against Winter anyway. 

Smith spoke up before either of them could, attempting to sit up, which Stone had to assist him with, “What do you mean?”

“That pack you ran into, Stone said they wouldn’t follow you. Well guess what? They’re sniffing around our territory looking for you.” 

Stone's blood immediately started to boil, and he could feel his teeth sharpen, and claws aching to come out. How  _ dare _ they? How  _ dare _ this pack not only react to a lone wolf with such extreme violence, but then they follow the injured wolf into another pack's territory to try, and finish the job? Being a healer, Stone didn’t often feel the need for brutal violence against another person, but he sure did now. He hadn’t even realized he had started growling himself until Smith gently placed his hand on his forearm.

“We can’t let them get away with this. Hurting you was bad enough, but to come after you into obviously claimed territory is too fucking far.” Stone turned from Smith to Winter, “We need a Howl. We need to teach them how a real pack works.” 

Stone knew he had technically overstepped, that Winter should have been the one to call for the Howl, but he also couldn’t be arsed to care at this very moment. Winter knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t attempting to wrest control from him, and the rest of the pack could see that Mr. Smith was obviously injured, which would explain Stone’s fervent display. Stone managed to catch the small hand motion Winter gave Michael when he went to move, possibly intervene. Too bad Stone didn’t give a single fuck about pack politics right now, all he wanted was the blood of those that hurt his bond-mate on his teeth and claws, and by the look on Jan’s face, he wanted the same. 

Winter gave him a small nod, and Stone was grateful he didn’t cause a fuss. If they started some sort of long winded debate, who knew how close these interlopers would make it. They had to get to them before they got to the house. Smith would still be here.

_ Smith would still be here. _

Stone turned to him again with the sudden realization they’d be leaving him alone with enemies nearby. Yet again, Smith knew him well enough that he didn’t even have to say anything.

Smith waved his free hand, “I’ll be alright. Go, go get ‘em. Give ‘em a few good marks for me.” He looked up to Jan as well, “Both of you.”

Jan knelt down to their level and the three of them pressed their foreheads together, and Smith whispered for their ears only, “Keep an eye on each other, gonna need you both to nurse me back to health.”

Jan huffed a laugh at Smith’s levity, and left a kiss on his temple. Stone gently grasped the side of his neck briefly, brushing his thumb along his cheek. “We’ll make this right.” 

Smith’s lips quirked a half smile as he leaned into the brief contact, “I know you will.”

Stone stood up as he turned back to the group, tilted his head back and howled as loud as his human (albeit enhanced) vocal cords would allow. Jan was the first to join him, but the rest very quickly followed.

The Hunt was on.

\-------

Stone lost himself to the hunt. Submitting to his predator's instincts to achieve the justice that was so rightly deserved. Blood lust didn't come naturally to him, but in this moment he allowed himself to drown in it. To tear, and rip, and rend their enemies apart like they deserved for almost killing Smith, for trespassing after such an aggravated assault on one of their own; on  _ his _ bond-mate. They earned the fate they brought upon themselves. 

By the time they made it back to the house both Stone and Jan were coated in blood, the majority of it not their own. The others of course got into the fray, but the rest of the pack gave way to Stone and Jan, understanding their need for retribution. 

Stone just barely resisted going straight to Smith, knowing that: one, he would instantly worry that they were more injured than they both actually were, and two, Stone knew that once he was back in Smith’s company he wasn’t going to want to leave it again for quite some time. Going in filthy would just be a poor plan. 

By the time they got back to their rooms, hair still damp, after cleaning each other off, they found Smith sat on the sofa in Stone’s usual corner, with Stone’s book in his lap which made Stone’s heart skip a beat for a reason he couldn’t quite describe. The look of relief on Smith’s face made Stone realize just how worried he had been for them, made even more pronounced by the still healing bruises, and scratches still visible on his face and neck: the very real evidence at how strong this other pack had been. 

He stood up - which Smith almost scolded him for - but stayed where he was, waiting for Stone and Jan to get to him instead of trying to walk. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their foreheads close. Jan whispered a soft “You’re safe, the pack is safe.” 

“I knew you two wouldn’t have it any other way.” Stone could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn’t help but smile in response. Smith then gasped softly as he shifted, and Stone made a chiding sound.

“Down you get.” Stone sat down, and gently pulled Smith against him while Jan shifted again so he could nuzzle his way in close to both of them in the way he preferred. Smith sighed heavily as he leaned back against Stone, obviously exhausted, clasped one hand with Stone, and tangled the other in Jan’s ruff, and closed his eyes.

Stone gently wrapped his arms around Smith, left a kiss in his hair, and whispered, “I’m glad you’re okay, Erasmus.”

He turned his face, and nuzzled his face against Stone’s neck, “You too, Stone.” Jan licked where their hands were linked before resting his chin on top of them. 

It was times like these that Stone was utterly amazed at how his life had turned out. After everything that had gone wrong with his life, everything that he had fucked up, or the universe had for him, he was still allowed to have this. There was a lot he still needed to work on, that they all did, but for now, they were safe and together, and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
